1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery, unlike a primary battery, is a battery that can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A small sized rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for small electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, or camcorders, while a medium or large sized rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving motors in hybrid vehicles and the like.